


bounce, babe

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo wants to see Jongin's curls bounce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bounce, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this [tweet](https://twitter.com/dyominate/status/738258144569135105).

Kyungsoo’s hands roam up the expanse of a bronze back in front of him, tracing from the broad shoulders down to the curved ass. He bites his lip as his thick cock is slowly swallowed and buried inside that tight heat. He feels Jongin grip his thighs as he sits all the way down. The younger lets out a shuddering breath, his thighs quivering as he tries to adjust.

“What are you waiting for?” Kyungsoo raises a brow even though Jongin can’t see him, so he punctuates his question by squeezing his ass and bucking his hips. “Bounce, babe.”

Jongin looks over his shoulder with a glare but turns around and starts to show just what those hips were made for. Swiveling his hips, Jongin lifts elegantly off of Kyungsoo’s cock, letting out a breathy gasp. He doesn’t even get a chance to sit back down before Kyungsoo tugs him down by the hips. A surprised moan rips from Jongin’s throat, but he swallows it down and starts to ride Kyungsoo properly.

“A-Asshole,” Jongin breathes.

The older man isn’t even focusing on the sight of Jongin’s ass. Instead, he watches the blond curls on Jongin’s head bounce with every movement. When Jongin had first come out to the album shoot with his hair like that, Kyungsoo had coughed out a laugh, much like the others. Not that he has anything to laugh about when his hair is...lacking. But watching Jongin model is always arousing, especially when he put that necklace in his mouth. And after stand there and gazing from behind the group of staff, an idea slowly came to mind regarding those curls.

When Jongin had finished, Kyungsoo had pulled him aside and whispered, “I want to see those curls bounce when you ride me tonight.” Then they had called his name, and Kyungsoo pulled away with that angelic, heart-shaped smile, leaving Jongin standing there, dumbfounded.

He had agreed though, of course.

“Oh, shit, Kyungsoo,” Jongin braces his hands on the bed. “It’s so good, so good.”

Sitting up, Kyungsoo tangles a hand in those bouncing curls and feels the rough texture of Jongin’s bleached hair while his other roams down Jongin’s side and runs down the curve of his hips. Jongin’s body is truly a masterpiece that every time it amazes him. The fans aren’t far off when they call him a carved adonis. What a shame that he’s only Kyungsoo’s to touch and hold.

“Aren’t you going to look at the mirror, Jongin?” Kyungsoo pants, nipping at Jongin’s ear as his lips touch the skin there. His hand leaves Jongin’s hair to reach around and stroke his cock, bouncing like his hair. “Mm, I put it there for you.”

Kyungsoo himself looks into the standing mirror he placed before the bed and smirks the exact moment Jongin finally opens his eyes to look at the reflective surface. He moans instantly at the sight of himself and Kyungsoo’s hands all over him, and his cock pulses in Kyungsoo’s grip. Kyungsoo knows Jongin has a little narcissistic kink anyways, catching a glimpse of himself in any reflective surface he can find.

Jongin is gasping with every lift of his hips, a curl sticking to his forehead from the sweat. His hands shake, and Kyungsoo can tell he’s getting tired. They stayed a bit late into dance practice, so he doesn’t blame him, but he’s going to wait for Jongin to beg.

“I-I _can’t_ \- Kyungsoo, _ah_ , please.” Jongin settles for just rolling his hips, a squelch sounding from the excess lube. He lies his head back on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, though his eyes are still trained on their reflection.

“I thought you were going to ride me, huh?” Kyungsoo teases, thumbing below the head of Jongin’s cock.

“Please! I want you to fuck me hard.” Jongin lifts off of his cock and maneuvers onto his elbows and knees towards the end of the bed. Pointing his ass up, he sways his hips lightly, his clenching and wet hole waiting to be filled again. “Please... _daddy_.”

“You’re so good for me, baby.” Kyungsoo grins and gets up on his knees behind his boyfriend, grabbing Jongin’s ass and pressing himself inside that tight heat once again. He relishes in Jongin’s rather loud moan, exhaling a groan himself. Gripping Jongin’s hips, Kyungsoo doesn’t disappoint and thrusts into his boyfriend quickly, filling the room with the sound of their skin slapping.

He almost laughs at how Jongin’s curls still bounce as he’s pushed up the bed, gripping the sheets below him as he takes it in. The little chorus of _ah, ah, ah_ that escapes Jongin’s mouth in gasps and the way he collapses, kept up only by Kyungsoo’s hands on his hips, already has Kyungsoo sensing that he’s close.

“I’m so...I’m so close, Soo,” Jongin sobs, shuddering as he feels so close to the edge.

“You can come like this then,” Kyungsoo says. Jongin whimpers as he speeds up his thrusts until Jongin is struggling to catch his breath and drools onto the sheets. He orgasms just like that, arching his back as Kyungsoo pounds into him and dirtying the sheets below him.

“Fuck, fuck,” Kyungsoo groans lowly, digging his short nails into the flesh of Jongin’s hips as he comes shortly after. Hissing, he rolls his hips, pulling slightly out to watch his cum spill into Jongin’s ass, dripping out of his hole and down his balls.

Jongin’s hips collapse onto the bed, and he pants heavily with closed eyes, probably ready to sleep.

“You can’t sleep, Jongin. You have to wash the perm out of your hair,” Kyungsoo snickers.

“Yeah, okay, call me when you’re not nearly bald, you dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos, comments, and bookmarks please!


End file.
